Ashley Steinberg
Ashley Steinberg is Josh's other love interest. She is Ashley 2's and Brittany Dinkleman's leader and best friend and an intelligent, sarcastic, pretty, nice, sassy-mouthed teenager. Ashley is very concerned with her looks, and can go to extreme lengths to preserve them. Ashley has long black hair and pink eye shadow. Ashley wears a pink hairclip, braces, a light purple long-sleeved sweater, a purple skirt, and light purple high heel shoes. Ashley's catch phrases are "(scoffs)" and "It's, like, so hot!".. Description Ashley and her friends are the people who make Parker feel like uncomfortable. They hang out with about a quarter of the mall and always laugh/talk really loudly so everyone can see how oh so popular they are. They usually shop at places such as Scaunchboro Mall. Ashley enjoys eating healthy food, but not Soy What? as nobody eats there. Ashley friends are typically BLANK's A List popular kids, who typicallyrealize that the world does not revolve around them once entering college, then end up working for that oh so "ew" nerdy guy (Parker) in high school that they snubbed. Shortly they begin to realize being popular for those years in school doesn't matter in the long run. Though a few are very kind, the majority of them are cold hearted and arrogant. Relationships Ashley 2 Ashley is best friends with Ashley 2 and Brittany as well as a full time member of the Global Pony Petting Network. Ashley. Ashley 2 is called this since Ashley Steinberg is clearly the alpha of the Scaunchboro Mall Girls social circle and Ashley 2 is kind of flakey and vacuous in comparison to Ashley Steinberg. Ashley 2 is often Ashley Steinberg's "wingman" when she goes out on dates. She is almost always there when Ashley Steinberg wants to "promenade" through the mall. Brittany Brittany is a close friend of Ashley Steinberg and another member of the Global Pony Petting Network. She is Ashley's most intelligent friend, often providing insightful and wise comments. While not Ashley Steinberg's best friend, she is apart of the Scaunchboro Mall Girls social circle. Like Ashley 2, she is also usually there when Ashley Steinberg wants to "promenade". Sky Sky is usually Ashley's go-to person when she wants to blame someone for something when there is no one to blame. This was especially true in Schnozzola where Ashley kept blaming Sky for her pimple even though Sky had nothing to do with it. However, she accepts blame and constantly apologizes most likely to avoid being pushed out of Ashley's social circle. Josh Even though she thinks Josh is "kind of cute", she clearly sees him for what he is. However, despite this, she still goes out on dates with him. Ashley has more interactions with Josh than any other boy at Scaunchboro Mall, even though most of them not ending well. Despite numerous failures, Josh still tries to date Ashley because he thinks she is hot. After Josh becomes involved with Brittany, their social interaction becomes significantly diminished. Parker Since Parker is seen as a "nerd" by most of the girls at Scaunchboro Mall, he is almost completely invisible to Ashley Steinberg on a social level. However, because he is Josh's best friend, she occasionally overlooks his nerdy nature and socializes with him even when Josh is not around. Trivia *In Parkerina, Ashley states that Josh is "kind of cute". *In "Gone With The Wind," Ashley almost gave Josh her cell phone number until he accidentally farted when he was bending down. *Even though Ashley hates Josh, she still agrees to go out with him at times. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Episodes